Bound
by fiftycrushes
Summary: “Don’t get excited, ” he whispered into her mouth, “I’m not done yet.” Light bondage, voyeurism one-shot smut


DISCLAIMER: All characters owned and copyright, bladdy bladdy blah, JKR, Queen of All That Is Lit, etc etc

A/N: I'm not quite sure if this is too strong for but I figured I'd test the limits anyway. This is a smutty oneshot - it's descriptive, but not what I find disgustingly so (which is actually what I was trying to aim for, but I guess it's out of my league to write vulgarly/hotly/whatev). If you find it in anyway offense let me know, but to be fair it does have an "M" rating, so careful what you click on.

**_Bound_**

"Do you want it hotter?" he hissed into her ear. Hermione whimpered and shuddered with a chill, despite the room being _very _warm.

"You have goose bumps Granger –" he ran a light finger up her exposed arm – "you're obviously not hot enough yet." His eyes took in her matted and frazzled hair, a few strands stuck to her forehead and cheeks. The sheets underneath her were dark and stained with sweat and other juices. Draco grinned at the sight of her prone body in front of him. "Definitely not hot enough…"

Hermione made another quiet sound of protestation and attempted to pull herself into a sitting position by the hands tied above her head.

"No, no, no Granger. The more you tug on those knots the tighter they get." He was at the foot of the bed now, his hands gripping her ankles to keep her in place. He tsk-ed at the harmless glare she aimed his way. "And here I was, under the impression you thoroughly _enjoyed _our first round." Draco gave a pointed look at the apex between her legs he'd just exposed by wrenching them apart. "I was even tampering with the idea of taking off the silencio so we could hear just how much you enjoyed my attentions… Using those vocal chords might warm us both up."

Hermione bit her bottom lip needlessly as she watched the blonde head of hair travel languorously up between her legs. Her eyes met his briefly when he smirked from within her curls, but were closed the moment his tongue followed the path up her slit.

Once.

She relaxed into what could have been construed as an exasperated sigh had she had her voice. Draco was standing again at her feet, an accomplished look on his face. Embarrassment finally welled up inside her and Hermione flushed even darker as she tried to bring her knees together again – only to find that she couldn't.

Draco laughed at her frustration. "Did you want to use muggle ways the entire time? Wide open like a book Granger, I thought you might appreciate it." The look on her face would have told him clearly that she did not, but he continued to ignore her opinions. "And since my own methods aren't working well enough, I want to see you do it. By yourself."

With two flicks of his wand, Hermione's arms fell from their previous position, light red marks on her wrists where the fabric had begun to cut into her skin. Another flourish from the pale man and a chair was conjured behind him, where he then reclined, his face at eye level with her lower lips.

"Come now Granger, be a good girl. I've already given you a head start." Still no movement from the stubborn brunette.

Without any preamble, Draco pushed himself over her body, grabbed her arms and heaved her upwards so she was sitting, legs splayed for his viewing pleasure. He pulled one of her hands to his mouth and covered two of her fingers and lavished on them, his tongue sliding in between and around them. Pleased by the hooded look in her eyes, he trailed them down to her center.

"These fingers, here, now," emphasizing his point he forced them into her weeping hole himself.

Hermione's mouth was open in a wide "O" by the sudden entry, but she wiggled her fingers, testing the feeling. Draco's hand stayed where it was, his own fingers keeping her lips apart and open for his view.

"Move."

She did as she was told. Slowly she went, in and out, careful not to let the heel of her hand press against the nub, careful not to enjoy too much. Almost immediately she felt his hot breath pulsing on her thigh, and his temple rest against the side of her knee.

"Faster," he rasped.

She complied, and it was becoming harder and harder to stop herself from feeling the pleasure. Exposed, hot, heating up even more, and getting so close. She fell back but kept going, faster than what she thought he wanted, but she kept going…She felt it coming, her legs started shaking within their frozen confines, her insides tensed and ready –

"Stop, stop now."

Hermione thought she could cry from the unfairness. But as he pulled her fingers out and placed them in his mouth once again, he moved his entire self up, hovering over her while cleaning the honey from her hand. His legs fit perfect between hers, his hips lined up against her own. He held her arms above her head again and stared down at her with an intensity she'd only seen when he was verbally sparring with her, or having to deal with Harry.

"Don't get excited," he whispered into her mouth, "I'm not done yet."

With that he slammed into her, forcing her to arch her back and scream in silent pleasure as he filled her. Smothering her open mouth with his, he pistoned into her – harder, harder – angling up, pulling her off the bed and holding her up by the soft round ass he loved to stare at. Soon, the moans and whimpers that couldn't be heard before grew louder as Hermione thrashed under him, urging him to keep going, keep going, right there. She took deep gasping breaths that dried her lips and started to hurt her lungs. _Finally, _again, she felt her insides tighten, her legs tense and shake, and she froze with her body arched off the bed, her head thrown back with a last moan echoing, and then dying in the room.

Draco must have felt the fluttering of her muscles if he hadn't witnessed her heated display of ecstasy, for at that moment he groaned, "Merlin, Hermione…" and pulled at her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh almost painfully as he came with her.

He collapsed on top of her, angled slightly so as not to crush her, or stop her from breathing (which she had just began to do evenly). He placed small, close-mouth kisses on her sweaty temple, and she whispered in his ear "You weren't supposed to be that mean."

Draco chuckled deep in his throat, and the vibrations swept through his chest into hers. "I wasn't supposed to be nice either." Hermione scowled and pinched his arm, forcing him to slide off and out of her.

"Malfoy… Where's my wand?"

"Oh, no, no," he grabbed her around the middle and heaved her up on top of himself, her legs straddling his, "I think we're going to keep you starkers tonight. Maybe I'll teach you the literal term of 'Head Girl' this time…"


End file.
